


Midnight Snack

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Chat Noir drops in to lend Marinette a hand with her so-called emergency.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> this probably coulda been plugged into my lil tweetfic/ficlet thing but I felt like giving it its own post

"Got here as quick as I could,” Chat offered a smile as he dropped to solid ground. “What seems to be the probl-”

He stopped himself as soon as he realized that he was alone. No Marinette, nor anyone else for that matter, waiting for him on the balcony as he expected. An eyebrow raised beneath his mask as he glanced around in confusion. 

Something felt off about her so-called emergency text in the first place, but now he was definitely sure it wasn’t anything of the like. Granted, it wasn’t quite like her to pull a prank like this at such an hour of the night. There wasn’t much of a joke in drawing him out for nothing anyway. Perhaps she’d simply texted him in her sleep? That’d be quite a feat, but if anyone could do it...

“Oh?” He muttered upon discovering the hatch that led down into her home had been left open. Then, as he jumped down it, his eyes narrowed.

No one was on the bed, something he’d made sure of before he invited himself in. He long since been trying to make a habit of looking before he leapt, after all. It certainly looked recently used though, with a few articles of clothing strewn throughout. His palms pressed briefly to the mattress to find it still somewhat warm, too.

“ _Ahem_.”

A cleared throat caught his attention.

“Get your boots off my bed.” Marinette nodded her head, placing her teacup down on her desk.

“Oh, you know they’re clean.” Chat playfully scoffed, hopping down to the floor proper. “Anyway, what’s the emergency?” 

“Emergency?” Marinette played coy. “I don’t see an emergency, do you?”

“Er,” Chat couldn’t quite present his cell phone given the leather his pajamas transformed into, but held up his baton all the same. “You texted me, remember?”

Marinette seemed to smirk, quickly retrieving her cup and taking a sip. “Ah.”

Chat’s eyebrow stayed up while he watched her finish her drink, the steam of which poured over her face. He’d reached a few suspicions by now. The open hatch, the disarray of her bed. Her blue silk robe was cluing him in a bit too, though he’d long since learned not to jump to conclusions too quickly.

“Right, well,” Marinette sat her cup down again, wiping her lip dry with her thumb before shrugging. “I appear to have lost my clothes.”

Chat scoffed and played along, mentally inching along the springboard she presented. “Uh huh. Well, those are up on your bed, so-”

Suddenly, the robe dropped from Marinette’s body. It gracefully fell to the floor around her ankles and presented Chat with the sight of her bare form. As much of he could see of it thanks to the light of the moon and some street lights peeking in through her blinds. She wasn’t exactly lying about her clothes missing after all.

“Alright, I’ll cut to the chase.” Marinette opted to be blunt, blushing slightly in the process. “I’m bored, can’t sleep, and...maybe I wanna, um...make myself tired.”

“Oh.” Chat hummed and nodded along. “And just how were you planning on doing that?”

The subtle red streaked further along Marinette’s cheeks. “Well, my first idea was to just, uh, suck your dick and then see how tired I am after that.”

“Wow.” Chat put his hands to his hips. “That is such a _me_ thing to do.”

“Guess you really are rubbing off on me.” Marinette eased a hand along his chest.

“And I’m pretty good at rubbing you off, too, eh?” Chat gave a wider smirk at his own line.

"You should get some new material." Marinette applied pressure to her palm with a scoff. “You aren’t my only booty call, y’know.”

“But I’m the best, yeah?” Chat purred, taking her wrist and guiding her grasp to his bell. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have texted me first.”

“Oh, I tried texting this other guy first. Maybe you know him?” Marinette slowly unzipped his costume. “World famous model. I think he voiced you in a movie once, too. He’s so carefree, and radiant. I'm sure you've seen the ads.” 

“Very funny,” Chat snickered with her, then helped nudge her arm down a little faster. “ _My lady_.”

Marinette hummed at his pointed remark, adding her other hand to the mix by pressing it to his crotch. She stalled out on stripping him down to get him hard beneath the leather first. The exploration of her fingers kneading and massaging the outline of his cock as it grew stiff caused him to moan and twitch. His reactions only became more pronounced as she drifted to her knees.

“Maybe you should bring her with you, next time.” Marinette teased and tugged at his leather, eventually springing his cock free and into her face. “I _so_ wanna fuck Ladybug.”

“Oh-” Chat stifled a groan that rose up as she flicked her tongue at his shaft, holding his cock in one hand. “I mean, is that so?”

“Yeah.” Marinette huffed, lacing her lipstick across his cock with sloppy kisses. “Maybe I should have just called her. I bet she could _really_ put me on my knees.”

Chat’s fingers clenched as he realized what she was doing and that it was working. Given that she was already down there, though, he could only ball his fist up in her hair and firmly press on her shoulder to keep her low. 

Marinette moaned through her nose, taking a deep inhale of his scent as she suckled at the tip of his cock. Her eyes rolled with each throb elicited, cupping his balls and staring up at him the entire time she swirled her tongue. Once she licked the precum clean and left it as dry as she could though, she came off with a quiet pop.

“But since she’s not here, I guess I’ll just have to make do with...” Her eyes looked directly between his legs as she slid his cock along one of her cheeks. “You.”

Chat felt his eye twitch and a switch flick in his brain. Truthfully, he wasn’t even that horny tonight and was genuinely acting out of responsibility. Seeing his lover acting so irresponsibly, however, riled him up even more than he could ever do to himself. 

So with a soft grunt in his throat, Chat reached a little further along her head and fisted more of her hair. His grasp was tighter than before as he pulled her back slowly, watching his cock dangle then droop off of her face. A smear of precum trailed along her face, the only other thing she was wearing beside a grin. 

“Open your mouth.” He all but commanded, letting his teeth drag at his lower lip as her jaw slacked.

Marinette’s moan turned into a muffled hum and Chat pressed his cock into her mouth, twitching his hips as a means of telling her to close it. With her lips sealed, quite tightly at that, Chat took it upon himself to start thrusting. He kept things slow, however, given that this was for her and less for him.

Not that he wasn’t enjoying the sight of Marinette letting herself grow sloppy on his cock. She made no qualm about coating him in drool with her eyes half-lidded as she stared up at him. They never once moved, either, even with his balls soon reaching her chin.

She seemed to appreciate the slower pace. He figured that if she wanted something rougher that she’d simply have asked. Granted, she had made a game out of this so far, so he kept himself aware of any tells she might give. For as long as he could keep himself from succumbing to his own rhythm, anyway.

Marinette didn’t seem to offer any sort of objection, however, as she bobbed her head in a steady tandem with his hips. She swirled her tongue intensely around his shaft and tasted the mass of precum that dribbled from the head. The ears on his head perked as he heard her swallowing the mixture.

“Fuck, Marinette.” Chat hissed, pumping himself at her faster. He felt himself hit the back of her throat a number of times, while she merely beckoned him to do it again.

So he did just that. He shifted his hand from her shoulder to the side of her head, his thumb prodding her lips just a little further apart. Then he truly thrusted a few times, letting his balls softly clap at her chin. The combination of his precum and her saliva leaked down to her jawline as she opened as wide as she could.

“Nh, where-” Chat huffed to try and maintain some composure, his knees buckling. “Where would you like your... _midnight snack_?”

Marinette nodded with his dick deep in her mouth. Then she reached for his ass and held it tight. An indication he took to mean that he wasn’t pulling out anytime soon. That worked for him though seeing that, as he found himself ever closer, he didn’t quite want to.

She wouldn’t let up either, for her part. Her lips remained tensed and tight around his shaft even as he tugged her hair as close to his body as he could. The massage her throat offered was what finally did him in, however.

“Sh-” Chat groaned out an attempt at a warning, for whatever good it might do. “ _Marinette_.”

Cum flooded Marinette’s mouth to the chorus of her loud, approving moans. She swallowed as much as she could at an equally loud volume and only pulled off once she had gone well past her physical limits. In place of the warmth of her mouth, she gave him a few strokes before moving her hands back between his legs proper. Her fingers kept rubbing at his balls and playing in his pubic hairs while the rest of his cum shot across her face. The streaks of white leaked and dripped from her cheeks to her jaw while she kept staring at him, her mouth wide as if to flaunt the mess he’d made.

Chat leaned back and braced on whatever his arms could find while he recovered. A task made somewhat difficult by Marinette making a show of openly swallowing the remains of his cum with a wink once she was done.

“So...” He was still a bit breathless. “How are you feeling now? Did you, ah, get your fill?”

“Think I did.” Marinette licked her lips clean of his cum, staring now at his still hard cock while she shuffled closer on her knees. “But now I kinda want dessert. How about you?”

“I...” Chat gave a weary, yet attentive smirk as he eyed up what he could see of her body in the darkness. The moonlight seeping in helped him both admire her features and make up his mind, narrowing his eyes as he spoke. “I guess could go for a bite.”


End file.
